Things We Don't Say
by Raven's Favorite Emotion
Summary: These are the things that they would never say to one another. A series of Robin/Starfire drabbles.
1. Drabble One

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownage, not tonight. **

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble One_

He would do anything for her. He didn't know if she knew this, but it was true.

No matter what she asked, or how often she did he would go the distance. If she asked for a star he'd bring her a galaxy.

He would buy her the world, he would give her parts of him if she asked for some. He would go there.

He would do things for her, even if it hurt him. If she asked him to go away, that she never wanted to see her again he would go as far away from him as humanly possible.

He would be a criminal for her. He would go against everything Bruce taught him just to make her smile.

She could be his biggest enemy, she didn't know it, but she could be. She could be the one to destroy him.

But she wasn't, and that was the sweetest thing of all.

**A/N: What is this? A series of drabbles that make no sense at all? Yes it is, and just for Robin and Starfire, just because for some reason I've started liking the pairing bunches. It'll probably be about ten and then the story will be complete. I'll probably update whenever. **

**I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	2. Drabble Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, how sad for me. **

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Two_

On this planet Starfire learned that there were several types of love.

There was the fierce love that a parent had for a child, the kind that would never fade no matter what happened.

There was platonic love, which was the love that she felt for her teammates.

And then there was the _love _love, the romantic and physical kind. This kind was wily and unpredictable and started in the oddest of places. As far as she was aware no one on earth had ever figured it out.

On her planet they had no names for such feelings. They were just simply there.

She wasn't sure what kind that she shared with Robin just yet, but she knew that they had _some _kind of it deep in her bones.

**A/N: This is set earlier in the series, probably around the third season. I'm just guessing here guys, you can think whatever you want to. Hope you enjoyed this one too.I'm just loving these, they're so easy once you get the inspiration. I think I'll have my next one out soon. **


	3. Drabble Three

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Teen Titans yet. Maybe someday... okay, you're right. I never will. Oh well. **

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Three_

If he told her, he wondered what she would say. He'd thought about the various ways that he could say _them_, those three words that would make or break his heart.

The thing that he was most scared of, though, was that she wouldn't say it back, or if she did she wouldn't mean it. He wanted her to mean it.

_I love you. _

**A/N: So yes, obviously he's going to tell Starfire that he loves her... but this is in one of his moments of doubt. This is after Tokyo, but before he's Nightwing so he's still kinda awkward (which is totally one of the reasons this couple is so cute.) Thanks for reading these! They're so much fun...**


	4. Drabble Four

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned the Teen Titans I'd be lying. Big time.**

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Four_

Sometimes she wondered if he even cared. He would lock himself away, whether in the evidence room or in his mind and he wouldn't let her in unless she forced herself in there, whether it was by wedging herself in and making him see reason or by breaking down his mental walls, which caused him to crumble in her hands.

She didn't like doing it. Sometimes she just wished that he would open the door for her and let her in himself without her having to force him to.

What would it be like, she wondered, to have someone that was just as open as herself? It would probably be easier, she reasoned, because then she wouldn't have to work so hard. But then he wouldn't be Robin, and she knew that she loved Robin more than she could every love anyone else.

Would he ever voluntarily give away information?

She wondered what would happen if she one day wasn't strong enough to break down his walls.

**A/N: I have to say that this has been one of my favorites to write... so far. What would happen if Starfire wasn't able to break down Robin's mental defenses and he wouldn't share anything with her? Then what? Makes you wonder...**


	5. Drabble Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. And I hate writing disclaimers, but unless I want to get sued... *sigh* Oh well. **

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Five_

When Starfire cried she put her whole soul into the thing that she was crying to, her eyes would stream messily and you could feel her pain even if you were half way across the room.

To him she was most beautiful when she was crying, or had just cried. There was something about the expression of her eyes, the way they seemed just so sad and bottomless like they could swallow you up and you'd never find your way out.

Her face was always slightly puffy too, and her lashes would clump together in such a way that he she seemed prettier- well than she already was.

The only time he didn't like her crying was when it was about him. And often that was more often than not.

**A/N: Because you know that Starfire cries for Robin. I would too. Poor girl. :( Oh well, hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Drabble Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this fic. **

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Six_

Sometimes she missed the boy that he was and was just the slightest bit frightened by the man that he had become.

He was Nightwing now, not Robin anymore. He had distanced himself from Batman as soon as he was able to and began calling himself Nightwing. He had left the Teen Titans, even though that was where he had gotten his taste of real independence, and went off to Bludhaven instead.

Now he had his own city to protect and was eager to prove himself, much like his younger Robin days, except now he was alone. Well, almost alone. Starfire often came and helped him on the weekends.

Bludhaven had changed him, though. Now he was not _her _Robin, but Nightwing. But was it a good thing? Sometimes she wasn't sure anymore.

**A/N: Okay, well for the rest of the drabbles/chapters Robin will be Nightwing. Just thought you should know. **


	7. Drabble Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... but I do own a TV on which to watch them...**

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Eight_

He would never tell her this, but he was actually glad that her ship to Tamaran was delayed that day. If it hadn't of been she would have been on Tameran the day that the planet was destroyed.

He had held her when she was mourning and listened to her when she told him how guilty she felt for not beng there to help fight, or at least have been there when the enemy attacked. He nooded and said that he understood how she felt.

But in reality all his selfish heart was saying was _Thank God she's safe_.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know in the comics Tamaran got destroyed by the Psions and it caused the core of Tamaran to implode... which basically destroyed the whole thing and all the people who were on it. I just kind of used that here, but I used a bit of creative license (since I don't think they were even together through that time) and altered it a bit as well. Hope you enjoyed! **

**And yes, I know I've been gone a _very _long time. And I'm sorry. I just needed a break from TT for a while and was writing other stories, but I missed this fandom... a bunch. It's kind of like my 'home' fandom now. :)**


	8. Drabble Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfire or Robin, nor do I own the world that they live it. That right belongs to DC Comics, their creators, Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, and many others that I either can't think of right now, or I just don't know about them. **

_Things We Don't Say_

_Drabble Eight_

He hadn't told her everything, and he never will. He's sure of this.

He is afraid that if he does tell her, if he tells her everything that is inside of him, that she would hate him forever. Or, worse, that she would be frightened of him and wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. She would shed him like an ill fitting second skin and go find someone else.

He wouldn't blame her. Not at all.

He loves her more than he has ever loved anyone, ever. She is the one person in the world that he can trust with all of his heart and all of his mind, but not all of his soul.

Sometimes he wonders if he is the most selfish person alive for that.

**A/N: God, it's been what, three months since I last updated this? I'm sorry about that, but on a happier not only two more to go before ten! Yay! Then I can be done. This was a bit more difficult than I thought it was going to be, but it was still tons of fun. :D Hope you guys enjoyed. I do so hope I got Robin correct. (Somewhat, anyway.) **


End file.
